Brontofobia
by Wxnderlxndqueen
Summary: "Cuando el miedo es demasiado fuerte, Justin necesita alguien que le ayude a calmarse y superar su temor para, así, poder dormir." NINE PERCENT [Fan ChengCheng X Huang MingHao(Justin)]


Brontofobia. Fan Cheng Cheng x Huang MingHao (Justin)

En un sábado no muy diferente a cualquier otro el cielo de China se encuentra oscurecido como poco se ha visto, cubierto sin excepción por enormes nubes de un gris opaco. La mayoría de las personas en aquella noche tenebrosa debían de encontrarse decepcionadas, ya que, gracias al mal tiempo, gran parte de los planes diseñados para noches tal cuales debían ser cancelados. Es lógico que aquella noche la ciudad de Beijing deba de tomarse un descanso, mientras su población disfruta del mundo de los sueños resguardados en el calor de sus hogares. Todos, menos una persona.

El sueño en días de lluvia a muchos complace, ignorando el sonido causado por aquellos acompañantes de las más fuertes tormentas, se disfruta de un delicioso y frío ambiente. El miembro con menos edad en _Nine Percent_ no es la excepción a aquél disfrute, pero no puede centrarse en lo placentero del hogar cuando los truenos y relámpagos resuenan entre las paredes de su habitación. Entre aquel tiempo junto a los demás intrigantes no ha llegado a si quiera insinuar sobre su pequeño problema, pero, desde que tiene memoria posee un miedo persistente a los brillantes acompañantes de la lluvia. Ya es algo común que en medio de la noche, gracias a las tormentas inusuales, despertase con más frecuencia, que su cuerpo temblase intenso y sus manos comenzasen a sudar. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Se aseguró de siempre suprimir su llanto contra su almohada mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de algo de seguridad, para así no molestar a nadie mientras sufría de sus usuales ataques. Aún así, existieron momentos en que no podía contenerlo demasiado, y no podía evitar que el líder y madre de los integrantes de _YueHua_ , ZhengTing, durante la filmación del programa se levantase al baño en medio de la noche y le encontrase. Su _gege_ es el único conocedor de su problema, y se encargaba en cada momento de brindarle apoyo cuando éste le superaba. El problema en aquel instante es, que se encuentra sobre pasado por el miedo, comparte habitación con tres miembros de _Nine Percent_ y ninguno de ellos es Zhu ZhengTing.

Se mantuvo apegado por un tiempo bastante alargado en una posición incómoda, el rostro aplastado contra su almohada en un intento de apaciguar su escándalo y rezando para que su tortura acabase lo más pronto posible. Su madre, desde que estaba muy pequeño, cuando iba a refugiarse entre sus brazos entre fuertes sollozos, siempre le había asegurado que no había nada que temer. Justin siempre ha querido creerle, puede jurarlo si así les convence, pero a pesar de sus fieros intentos por ser un "hombre masculino" como aseguraba su mamá debía de ser, nunca logró superar su temor para con los truenos y relámpagos. Muchos piensan que teme a la lluvia, en lo cual se encuentran errando terriblemente. Al rubio realmente le gustan mucho, le parecen muy hermosas y emotivas, escenas perfectas para el romance de una linda pareja en su adolescencia, disfruta de ver las gotas caer desde lo alto del cielo hasta el suelo mortal y llenar el ambiente de emociones. Huang MingHao ama la lluvia. Pero, también teme a los truenos y los relámpagos. Son ellos y el escándalo que hacen los que desatan su desestabilización, con sus sonidos fuertes que hacen parecer que destruyen el cielo a base de fuertes explosiones. Les teme demasiado.

Había soportado muchas tormentas en el pasado, y gracias a la ayuda del hada de _Idol Producer_ se hacían cada vez más llevaderas, pero, aunque en aquél instante se encuentra intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no enloquecer, no puede evitarlo. Por un momento, la idea de ir donde se encuentra su mayor se vuelve una imagen tentadora, pero duda ser capaz de llegar a la habitación que comparte con XuKun sin antes despertar a todos los miembros del grupo, y de paso, a media China también. Y una nueva imagen hace acto de presencia en su cabeza.

 _Tal vez… Solo quizá._

Realmente, su fobia a los truenos no era lo único que MingHao se guardaba de los demás. Y no es que desconfíe de sus compañeros, es solo que no le parece el momento adecuado para revelaciones del tipo que su cabeza y corazón mantienen cada día. Por un momento la imagen de su cuerpo tembloroso entre los brazos de cierto _gege_ con el que le encanta molestar a los demás se hizo presente, causando que su mente se distraiga por unos instantes. Sus mejillas se hubiesen puesto rojas si no se encontrase muy ocupado intentando no molestar a sus mayores con sus llantos. No desea ver la furia de un ZhangJin recién despertado gracias a sus molestos, pero siempre masculinos chillidos. Ya hace un tiempo desde que el rubio nota cómo su corazón aumenta considerablemente su latir ante la presencia de su mayor, y no es algo de lo que vaya a quejarse. Al fin y al cabo uno no elige cómo, cuándo ni con quién llega el amor, y se siente afortunado de sentir tal emoción y que no halla sido por YanJun su enamoramiento, ya que, aunque el muchacho es muy guapo, está seguro que su actitud fría lo habría llevado ya al suicidio. Si no lo lograban primero sus chistes de abuelo. Aquella imagen no es nueva, se ha repetido un par de veces desde hace algún tiempo, pero, realmente no tuvo nunca el valor de llevarla a cabo. Sí que desea sentir la calidez de los brazos de su _gege_ favorito alrededor de su cuerpo por más de cinco segundos, y quizá, solo quizá, conocer el tacto tan suave que está seguro han de tener aquellos labios tan tentadores para él. Su mayor le gusta por muchas razones, tantas que es difícil enumerarlas (aún más si luchas por dejar de llorar), pero, siempre que observe al más alto de lejos, o que le juegue una broma a los demás junto a él es capaz de recordarlas todas e incluso hallar muchas más. Porque su mayor está hecho a la medida para él, y está seguro que en aquellos brazos protectores a de caber bastante bien.

 _Listo. Ya tomé una decisión._ Aquellas palabras se mantienen presentes mientras separa su rostro rojo de la almohada y comienza a realizar ejercicios de respiración antes de levantarse para ir en busca de su amado. Caminó entre temblores y tropiezos ese poco espacio que les separaba, dudando en cada paso y mordiendo sus labios para no chillar, se acercó a la parte de debajo de la litera y tocó suavemente el hombro de su mayor, hasta que éste comenzó a quejarse un poco. Un suspiro escapa entre los sollozos que desean traicionarle, causando curiosidad en el platinado, el cual solamente abre un ojo leve, antes de preguntar preocupado qué ocurre.

-Nada, _gege_ … Solo es… Los truenos…-Gracias al miedo la boca le traiciona, las palabras se atoran y apenas puede explicar algo. La confusión es notoria en la mirada del mayor, pero, luego de un suspiro cansado los brazos del más alto se separan en una obvia invitación. Con una sonrisa entre el desborde de lágrimas, el menor se recostó entre brazos de su mayor, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho mientras sus brazos se aprietan alrededor del platinado, antes de que éste comenzase a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos del rubio. Comenzó con caricias suaves en la espalda del menor y un pequeño beso en la coronilla. Luego, por aquella noche los truenos no fueron más un problema.

 _Tranquilo, gege está aquí._

Justin sabe muy bien que no será la última tormenta que deba soportar, pero al tener la alternativa de buscar a su mayor, la calidez de éste es toda la medicina que necesita, ya que, a pesar de reconocer que no es más que un pobre placebo para su pequeño problema, disfruta el cariño con el que el platinado le abraza y limpia sus lágrimas en un consuelo íntimo, de un secreto que solo ellos protegen. Que Justin teme a los relámpagos es algo que pronto se descubrirá, que Cheng Cheng es el único capaz de causar una mejora en su desesperación será solo suyo. Ya que no es para él un castigo pasar tiempo en su refugio que representa el pecho de su mayor, en el cual solamente hay Cheng Cheng, donde no hay truenos, ni relámpagos, ni nada que pueda perturbar su paz, solo hermosos sueños y una brillante sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente para él.


End file.
